Apples and Daisy Flowers
by moonshine4488
Summary: Margaret, a girl from 1903, has lived in Imladris for a time now. When human life contracts a virus, the elves of Imladris must find a way to save her before the shadow of illness threatens to take her. rating may change
1. Shadows

A/N:This is my third story about Margaret. For those who dont know, Margaret is a young child who lived in New York during the Industrial Revolution. In this story she is a few years older, about 13. Im not sure this one can stand alone like the others, so be aware that if you are reading this, there may be some confusion. I ask all readers to please review what I have written. And if you dont like the story, then tell me why, no flames. I hope you enjoy it!

Also, chapters may be short for the time being.

* * *

The shadows surrounded me, smothering me, sucking the oxygen from my lungs and damning my vision. I could feel them, their slick fingers running along my cheek, scratching cold nails through my skin. Everywhere, every place, I could not escape them.

" Glorfindel!" I cried in a fruitless, agonized scream.

It was no use, there was no way he could hear me. Things blurred, and another shadow passed over me. Everything I knew disappeared. It floated away on the black cloud of smoke that touch beauty and turned it evil. I was doomed.

"This way," she said dragging my hand along, " Come Margaret, I have found you a place to rest."

I looked up at Ma, not sure why I was here. Why she was here. I remember this. I was three or was supposed to be. It was a cold winters eve, and Ma was trying to find a warm place to stay for the night. But I was three. I was supposed to be three. What was going on?

I followed her through the dark streets and watched as the rats scuttled by. My feet were hurting and my throat felt rough with sickness. I could not move my hands, they were frozen. My breath came out in a kind of white air, like when a smoker blows out from a drag of his pipe.

This was a hard night to endure, I remember. Just as we reached an alley with an old couch, the one I knew we would sleep on, everything again faded away.

Things were changing fast. My head pounded with pain, and again the shadows returned. A thousand knives plunged into my temple, threatening to rip apart all that was attached to my face. A horrible thought went through my head. I was going to die.

* * *

A/N: Short chapter I know. Next one should be up soon. No later than a week, as usual. I also will need a beta for a few chapters of this story. Anyone : ) One last thing, I still cant figure out why the contraction marks wont stay when I upload the file. Does anyone know why? 


	2. Helpless

Disclaimer: I dont own it

* * *

I rubbed the bridge of my nose, feeling the slight throb still beating beneath my finger tips. It wont leave. I know it wont. But I welcome it. The nusance of pain is reprieve. It tells me I am alive. It tells me I am still waiting. Waiting for her to wake up. 

Its been over a day and a half and still there is no change. Her icy hands are white as snow. Her face is red and wet with fever. She groans softly as nightmares plague her mind and soul. Once in a while, I hear her call my name in a quiet, heart breaking moan. It tears me apart, inside and out to see her like this. My little Margaret.

I study her hand in mine. Thin, elegant fingers entwined with strong, war- worn ones. Her hands have used no weapons against an enemy. Her soul has not be tainted with the strike of death. She is innocent but knows the burdens life can carry. She has had days of no food, of no warmth, of no love. She understands things I can not. She sees things I refuse to look at. The good everyone holds. The beauty every object has. One day that will leave her. One day she will realize that is not how life is. I hope it doesnt destroy her.

Elrond has said that there is nothing he or anyone else can do at the moment. "We must wait," he said, " Patience is something you both know nothing of. Be easy my friend, for she will recover."

" But Elrond," I had said feeling frustrated with not being able to ease her pain, " Will you do nothing?"

" I have seen this twice before in men. I will go back to my books, and see if there is something to be done. She is strong, Glorfindel, she will make it."

And so Elrond only came to treat her with herbs and pain relievers. Not that it helped much. She still ached, still felt the torment.

"It will be over soon," I told myself, " Valar let it be over soon."

* * *

A/N: Kind of short and rushed, but it is the holidays. Next one should be up in a week or so. Maybe nine days. Not quite sure yet. Thanks to all my reviewers! 


	3. The Black Woman

Disclaimer: Lotr and all associated with it in this story belong to Tolkien

* * *

I looked up the stairs to where the Mistress was addressing a young black woman. The black woman had slipped an apple into her sleeve. And had gotten caught. 

I heard her hand hit the womans cheek and winced. It was only yesterday that I, too, had taken something extra from the kitchen. It was difficult to find food. I only wanted something to bring home to Ma.

" Get out of my house!" I heard the Mistress scream, " Out before I call the police! Starve in the street, you filthy rat!"

I scrubbed the brush hard against the floor. Mistress made it clear to all of us that no one was to take form her. The girl was stupid. The girl was not careful. The girl would go home hungry.

I watched her walk away, black hair tangled and matted. The yellow rag worn over her head was torn and stained. Her orange dress was smeared with dirt, making the flowers on it appear like smudges on shoes. She didnt have any other clothes, this I knew. The girl would be cold.

" You!" the Mistress yelled to me. She grabbed my elbow and dragged me to my feet. " Empty your pockets, child."

I just looked at her blankly. I had nothing. I was not the one caught. Why was I to be persecuted?

Staring, I noticed her milk white skin and pale blue eyes. Her hair was strawberry blonde, but already streaks of gray appeared near her temple and behind her ears. Few wrinkles marred her features. She was beautiful, or at least, she once had been. It was almost like someone had taken a photograph and brought it to life. This was the kind of woman I had dreamed would be my grandmother. The kind I heard Ma tell me about in stories and fairy tales. She would come down to the apartment and hug me, tell me everything would be alright. Tell me that she would take care of us, and we would all live together in her house out on a country road. This was the woman I wanted to be my family.

" Whats the matter with you," she scolded, " Can you not hear? I said empty your pockets."

Slowly, I pulled my pockets up so that they were inside out. Gray and red balls of fuzz and string fell out onto the floor. I had been saving the lint to make a pillow. Mistress had a fluffy pillow in the guest bedroom. I thought if I could get an old hat, and enough lint to stuff it with, then Ma could have a pillow for Christmas.

I explained this to Mistress when she asked. She merely laughed and ordered me to pick the lint up and throw it away.

" Stupid child," she balked, " How can anyone stand to be alive under the circumstances in which you live?"

With that, she walked away. I wasnt sure what she meant. Perhaps I will ask Ma when I get home. It will be late though, for there are still many chores to be done.

Picking up the many tiny pieces, I carefully stuffed the lint back into my pocket. A sound from behind me brought my attention to the shadows in the doorway. Something crept along the wall. Black settled around my vision, and I knew no more.

I felt a hand touch my forehead and I heard a gentle whisper. It was soothing, like a cool breeze on a warm summers day. It made me think about running through the woods, two dark haired elves chasing after me. Laughter floated around me, and again I thought of home.

"Glorfindel?" I choked, " I want to come home."

* * *

A/N: Next one should be up in a little over a week. Or a little less. Either way, it will be up. I still need a beta reader if anyone is interested. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! 


	4. The Other

Disclaimer: Tolkien created Glorfindel, Elrond, and any other recognizable characters.

* * *

I walked around the bed, wondering when she would open her eyes. Elrond has found a new herb that should help eliminate the pain completely. The physical pain. But he can do nothing for the nightmares that ascend in her deep sleep.

Please, little one, I beg, please.

"Glorfindel," came a quiet voice.

I didn't turn to see who it was. I knew the voice. So often it had comforted me, warmed my heart. But I knew it would do nothing to sooth the pain I felt now.

"I know you may not wish to be disturbed, but I have brought you some lunch. And friendship, if you need it."

"Thank you, little one." I said feeling another pang in my heart. The other one was here. The other I had held as a baby. I had fed apples to. I had wiped tears away for. The one who had showed me there was more to life than just war. She showed me the light when I needed it most. My battle harden heart was softened at her first smile.

"Come and sit, Arwen. I have missed you."

* * *

A/N: Oops, that was over a week. I could give you excuses, but I'll just say I am sorry, it's been a rough time aorund here. The next chapters will be up soon, and the story ending. Thank you so much to all my reviewers! 


	5. Music

Disclaimer: Tolkien created Glorfindel, Elrond, and any other recognizable characters.

I stood in front of the doorway, and leaned heavily against the frame. Screaming could be heard from all around me. People were lying on the floor of the hallway, trying to sleep. Children were running upstairs, and outside the rooms. In the center of our room, one of the men who lived in the tenement winced as he cut off the tip of his finger. It was black from the cold. Ma told me it was alright to do this. I hope my fingers never turn black.

I put on the shawl Ma gave to me for Christmas, and went outside. I no longer worked for Mistress. Instead I worked at a big building a few blocks over. It was musty and dark inside, but at least I go paid. I turned the handle on a machine that spun thread around. It wasn't hard work. It was dangerous. I knew that.

The day passed on, and I spun the thread. A boy next to me had also lost his finger this morning, but it wasn't from the cold. Ma told me to be very careful while I worked here. It is hard to breath with the dust and lint, and sometimes I feel dizzy, but I always keep my feet. That is important.

Now that my I had finished twelve hours, I could go home. My hands are covered in blisters and should be sore. They should make me want to cover them, and my Ma kiss them, but they don't. I feel no cold, either. This bothers me. I have no feeling. No pain.

No darkness covers my vision, I still see the busy street and the blowing snow. But I hear something else. It is soft and gentle. Comforting like no other. Is it music? It must be . Music. Music I have heard long before, in another place. It is sang in a speech foreign to all others except me. I understand the graceful flow and the heavenly tune of the notes. I start humming it softly. And suddenly there is a bright light, and things have become unseeable.

"Margaret," I hear.

" She cannot see you. She is still deep in her mind, and will not fully come out of this state until the fever comes down."

I suddenly want to go back. I don't want to be here. It hurts too much. There is a hand on my forehead, but it only burns with cold. I think of the man who lost his finger. I think of how much I want my Ma. And all goes dark again.

A/N: Please review! And I still need a beta, if anyone would like to take on that job.


	6. Broken Promise

Disclaimer: All characters and settings associated with LOTR being to Tolkien.

I looked down at the pale face. Her beautiful eyes still did not open. They had, if only for a moment, they had. But she could not see. The shadows under them only grew darker. Elrond said it was fever, and I wondered if the brief moment she had awaken pained her.

Arwen stood by my side, hoping that by singing, it would sooth Margaret's nightmares. We are not sure what had caused her to wake up, but we hoped that next time she did, it would be in joy.

" I remember when I first found her," I said, " She was so thin and filthy. It had looked as if she hadn't bathed in ages. But most of all, I remember the look of fear in her eyes. The day I found she would stay, I vowed to never let her be so scared again."

Tears stung my eyes, but I refused to let them spill. I could not be so weak. Margaret needed me to be strong for her. I had failed to keep her safe, I broke that vow. I couldn't let her go without forgiveness. I couldn't let her go at all.

A/N: The next chapter will be up before the end of this month and it will be a lot longer. I don't mean to jip you all on the writing, so I'll stop that. I know its been a while, my apologies. But I will not tell you why. What I want to tell you is something worth hearing.

I ask all of you reading this to remember that drinking and driving is not ok. If you are against drinking and driving, please pass the message on. People get killed. Lives are torn apart. Do not do it.


	7. Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't make any money, just comments.

_

* * *

_

Last ChapterTears stung my eyes, but I refused to let them spill. I could not be so weak. Margaret needed me to be strong for her. I had failed to keep her safe, I broke that vow. I couldn't let her go without forgiveness. I couldn't let her go at all.

* * *

We danced around the apartment and sang along with everyone else. The men, women, and children all bellowed out the words of the tune in joy. It was Christmas Evening. We would celebrate until bedtime. 

The tenements were freezing, but the dancing kept us warm, and everyone seemed to have scraped up a bit more food than usual. Ma had gotten loaf of bread, some potatoes, and even a fish for us to eat.

I asked Ma what religion was, because at work some people said I was Catholic because I believe in Jesus. I know who Jesus is, everyone does, but then they told me that Catholic was a religion. Ma told me religion is what people believe in and that is doesn't matter what religion you are as long as you are a good person. I went back to work and told the same people what Ma said, but they only huffed and puffed.

Anyway, Christmas is my favorite time of year. There is always so much fun and food. And if the weather is really nice, Ma will take me to the top of our building so we can look at the stars.

The song of the people turned to a lovely tune that I immediately recognized. I sang out the name Elbereth as beautifully as I could. I looked at all the happy faces and smiled. This Christmas was the best ever. There was only one thing missing.

At that moment, I felt something in me break. I looked at Ma. Smiling, she beckoned me to eat with her. He green eyes held excitement and love. The gentle hand that she held out to me was soft and warming. Her face showed the safety and protection that she had always provided me with. But in my heart, I knew this wasn't real. I knew I had left this life long ago. No longer could my Ma be my mother. I knew deep down that she was dead.

"Please I just want to go home!" I began screaming. Ma still smiled at me, and still held out her hand as if nothing was wrong.

"GLORFINDEL!" I screamed repeatedly. " Glorfindel! Please Glorfindel."

And suddenly he is here, holding me in his arms. His soft blonde hair is flowing around my shoulders and his strong arms cover me in a hug that holds all the security and love I once knew in Ma.

" Glorfindel," I sobbed, " Glorfindel."

"It's alright, Margaret. I am here."

" What happened, Glorfindel?" I asked, " Why was I back in New York? Why was there so much-

" You became very ill," he said, cutting me off, " But I do not want you to worry anymore about that. You need to calm down, and get some peaceful rest."

" No!" I yelled, " No, no, I want to stay with you, please! I don't want to go to sleep again."

" I will be right here," said Glofrindel, " Just sleep."

He gently lowered me back onto the bed. As he did so, I heard the beginning of a song. It sounded so pure and comforting that I could not resist. Slowly, my eyes began to close.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! 


	8. Daughter of Mine

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Last Chapter_

" _You became very ill," he said, cutting me off, " But I do not want you to worry anymore about that. You need to calm down, and get some peaceful rest."_

" _No!" I yelled, " No, no, I want to stay with you, please! I don't want to go to sleep again."_

" _I will be right here," said Glofrindel, " Just sleep."_

_He gently lowered me back onto the bed. As he did so, I heard the beginning of a song. It sounded so pure and comforting that I could not resist. Slowly, my eyes began to close._

(break in page:won't work so I'm doing it verbally, sorry)

I watch as brown eyes light with joy and sparkle with laughter. Her chocolate colored hair flies in a whirlwind as she twirls. Hands float like the wings of birds and fly to the sky as she jumps up to catch a cloud. My little Margaret is well again.

" It is a beautiful day!" she shouts as she dances among the flowers.

I laugh, happy to her see her so well again. Happy to see her loving life.

"Do you know what it was, Elrond?" I ask, turning to my companion. Next to him, Arwen is gathering flowers, but I can tell she too, is listening.

" I know that it is cause by insects. Certain ones can carry this disease for a length of time. There is no positive cure for it. My guess is that Margaret acquired the disease last she visited the river. Perhaps she entered into an area where it was mucky and humid. That is where these insects would be found."

" Can these areas be eliminated?" I ask, fearing this would happen again.

" Fire, I think. But it would have to be done carefully."

" I will have it taken care of, my lord." I have a small feeling of hope that these orc spawns will get their payment. If only I could extract more.

As I am thinking of ways to burn the pesky bugs, Margaret walks over and grabbs my hand.

" May we eat lunch by the trees today?" she asks with a smile.

I smile back. Margaret loves to eat outside. Of course I will grant her this request. I only want to see her smile. But first, there is something else I have to do.

" Why don' we take a short ride first, up to the meadows."

" Oh yes!" Margaret yells. She turns on her toes and heads for the stables. I follow, a bit slower, nervously turning the ring on my finger. It is my ring from Gondolin. Elrond had somehow managed to acquire it through various elves. But it was no doubt a ring from the House of the Golden Flower.

Once at the stables, we quickly ready the horses and ride out. The air is warm with summer heat, and the horses begin to sweat. I feel my hair whip behind me, and let the refreshing taste of trees and green grass flow through me. It is, indeed, a beautiful day.

We stop when we reach a wide, open field. Margaret leaps to the ground, and speaks softy to her horse in elvish. I give my own friend a pat on the neck, and take an uncomfortable seat on the ground. Most rides did not stop on the edge of a field.

"Come here, Margaret," I say.

Puzzled by my tone, she walks over and sits down.

" I wish to speak with you about something." I stop there, not sure of what to say next. Perhaps this isn't such a good idea.

" You are almost of the age where you will soon make your choice. You can either stay in Imladris, or live among your own race."

" I know," she says solemnly. I feel a knot begin in my stomach. Margaret never likes to discuss this. I hate to erase her earlier joy.

" Margaret, I almost lost you. And it made me realize that I will one day anyway."

She snaps her head towards mine, and squints her eyes. She doesn't know where I am going with this, but I can tell she already doesn't like it.

" I...I want you to know that I love you like a daughter Margaret." Tears fill my eyes. I feel silly for getting so emotional. " And that no matter what choice you make, I will always be here for you. And when the time comes for you to leave this world, I will be by your side."

" I also want you to have this." Turning towards her, I place the only other piece of jewelry I have around her neck. " This necklace belonged to my mother. I want you to have it. I want you to accept it as a symbol of us, as a family. Both the House of the Golden Flower."

I feel a tear trickle down my face. Margaret stands and puts both hands on my face. She stares directly into my eyes, and I stare into hers. There is so much emotion in them that the only thing I can do is release another tear.

" I love you, Glorfindel," she says, and hugs me.

I just hug her back. For this moment in my life, I am happy.

The End

(break in page)

A/N: Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. I realize my writing still has a way to go but I think next time I will have the story complete before I begin posting. Longer chapters. I have also never written a story from this point of view. It is the more difficult one for me to write, but I thought I would give it a shot. Thank you again to everyone. Until next time!


End file.
